


Day 5: Ice Ice Baby

by AgentSprings



Series: 198x Twelve Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: After a traumatic morning with Santa and the Beans father, they 198x family spend the afternoon fulfilling a dream of Lucy.





	Day 5: Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your patience with this series!! This one is dedicated to the anon/anons who have been sending me super kind messages on tumblr with every story. <3 you!

“You know what I’ve always wanted to do?” Lucy said as they walked back into the living room after lunch.

“What?” Amanda asked, flopping back onto the couch and resting her head on her arm.

“I’ve always wanted to go ice skating.” Lucy held her arms out and twirled, pretending to be on skates. Amanda’s head popped up immediately and she grinned.

“There’s a private skating rink that my parents got me a lifelong membership at! I can take all of you, and it includes skate rentals!” Amanda jumped up and clapped her hands. Lucy looked at her in shock for a moment before shrieking and jumping into her arms.

“Really? Really really really?” Lucy hugged Amanda tight.

“Of courses!” She glanced at the clock on the wall and set Lucy down. “Ok it’ll still be open for a few more hours, so everyone go get your shoes and warm coats. Oh and mittens! I have a box of them if you need extras!”

Lucy, Cas, and Matt had bolted from the room before she could finish speaking so she yelled the last part after them. When she turned back to the teenagers Mike was grinning at her and Sam looked excited.

“She’s wanted to ice skate for years, this means so much to her you don’t even realize.” Mike looked at Amanda with fondness before smiling at the ground. 

“Of course,” Amanda shrugged. “I haven’t been ice skating in a while and I would love to teach your sister.”

“C’mon Sam,” Hannah grabbed Sam’s and led him out of the room. Mike glanced up at Amanda and hesitated for a second before walking up to her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Amanda flushed and smiled before pulling him in for a kiss on the lips. She felt Mike smile against her lips before he pulled away.

“I- uh, wow.” Mike was flushing and smiling at her.

“Wow is a good word.” Amanda touched his cheek before they both heard the kids approaching and they jumped back.

“Mike! C’mon I wanna go ice skating!” Lucy ran in and grabbed Mike’s arm, pulling him out of the room. Amanda stood in the room for a moment longer, brushing her fingers against her lips before she followed them out of the room. Mike’s siblings were trying to get him into his coat and shoes so they could leave while Sam was holding Sophie and watching them all.

“So who isn’t ready?”

“Mike still isn’t!” Matt was trying to get Mike’s arms into his jacket while Lucy was trying to get his feet into his shoes. Hannah and Cas were off to the side laughing at the scene playing out in front of them. 

“Well, do you think he could get ready by himself or do you want to keep trying to help him.” Amanda pulled on her jacket and shoes.

“I wanna keep helping,” Lucy had managed to shove one of Mike’s feet into a shoe and was working on the other now.

“I almost have it.” Matt gave one final tug and managed to get both of Mike’s arms into his jacket. Mike shot everyone a desperate look as Lucy shoved his foot into his shoe and sat back.

“There! Now we can go!” Lucy stood up and pulled open the door, pulling Matt and Mike after her. Cas, Amanda, Hannah, and Sam followed behind while laughing at them. Sam shifted Sophie higher into his arms, cuddling her into his shoulder. 

“Do you wanna go skating Soph? Wanna fly?” He asked her, bouncing slightly and grinning when she giggled. “Wanna skate with Sammy?”

Sophie sat up in his arms giggling, and placed her hand on his face.

“S’me,” she giggled. 

Sam stared at her for a second, freezing in place on the walkway between the house and the car.

“Sophie did you say my name? Did you say Sammy?”

“S’me!” She giggled out again and patting his cheek clumsily.

“Sophie said my name!” Sam called out while jumping up and down on the sidewalk. Hannah and Cas turned around and looked at him while Amanda and everyone else ignored him and got into the car. 

“Did she or was she just babling?” Hannah looked skeptical.

“She said Sammy! Mostly.” Sam glared at Hannah and snuggled her closer. “I know you said Sammy, Sophie, don’t listen to the nonbelievers.”

“Whatever you say Sam,” Cas rolled her eyes at him and climbed into the car with Hannah. Sam climbed in last, sitting up front with Amanda. 

“I’m so excited to skate! Can you teach me tricks Amanda? Will I be really good?”

“I’m glad, I can eventually, and with practice you will be.” Amanda looked back at Lucy through the rearview mirror as she answered her questions.

“How much do I have to practice to be really good?” Lucy was bouncing up and down with excitement.

“Well, I suppose we’ll see when we get there. You may need to work harder at staying balanced and then the actual tricks could come a little easier to you. Or it could be the opposite. We won’t know until we get onto the ice. But hey don’t get to upset if it doesn’t come easy. It didn’t come easy to me.”

“Mike, will you skate with me?” Lucy reached forward and started poking his shoulder. He reached back and grabbed her hand and looked at her with a smile.

“Sure Luce, but I bet Amanda would be a better beginner teacher.”

“Hmm, yeah, and then you could skate with Matt.” Lucy sat back with a satisfied smile. Cas looked between Hannah and Sam for a second before reaching out and touching Hannah’s shoulder. Sam glanced back at just the right time to see it and he shot her a look.

“Oh I see how it is.”

“Well, I have always wanted a sister.” Cas stuck her tongue out at Sam and grinned at Hannah when she leaned forward and flicked his ear. Sam sat back with a gasp, looking dramatically offended for a minute before looking down at Sophie.

“Fine then Soph, it’s just you and me on the ice.” 

Cas laughed, leaning forward to hug him as Amanda pulled into the ice rink.

“You’ll be fine Sammy.”

“S’me!” Sophie shouted, recognizing the name. Everyone stared at her while Sam gave them all a smug look.

“I told you.”

“Oh shut up Beans, let’s just go get our skates.” Amanda opened her door, breaking the cuteness spell. Everyone clambered to get out of the car, Lucy climbing over everyone else to get out first. 

“This way to check in and get our rentals, then onto the ice!” Amanda led the group over to a front desk type set up where she handed a membership card to the guy standing there, along with a small handful of bills to cover the extra guests. He pulled out a stamp and some ink and stamped everyone’s hands before handing Amanda back her card.

“Alright! This way to a day of fun!” Amanda led the kids to the skate rental. They all got their sizes and tied them on, Lucy running for the ice as fast as she could.

As soon as her feet hit the ice they slipped out from under her and she went crashing down to the ice. Amanda skated up next to her and helped her to her feet.

“Alright hon, you ok?” When Lucy nodded Amanda continued. “The first tip is take it slow at the beginning.”

Amanda took Lucy’s hands and guided her out onto the ice. Lucy was wobbly and gripped Amanda’s arms tight and they skated. Hannah and Cas followed after them carefully, arms laced together. Matt crept out onto the ice, clinging to the wall around the edge of the rink while Mike followed him.

“Alright Soph,” Sam adjusted Sophie’s hat and shifter her onto his hip. “We’re going to fly now.”

Sam skated out onto the ice, surprising everyone as he immediately spins and starts skating backwards. He lifted Sophie up and made her fly as he spun and swerved around everyone else. After a few minutes he pulled up next to Hannah and Cas, both of whom were staring at him with awe.

“You piece of shi- shirt.” Hannah was glaring at him but couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across her face.

“Why didn’t you tell me you could skate?” Cas jabbed him in the side, trying to keep up with him.

“It just never really came up,” Sam said, hesitating for a second before handing Sophie to Cas. Cas took Sophie and slowed down, making sure she wouldn’t drop the baby.

“Hey Sophie,” Cas cooed to the baby. “Did Sammy take you flying?”

“S’me!!” Sophie clapped her hands and laughed. Sam stroked her cheek with his finger before skating over to Hannah and taking her hand in his, pulling her away from the kids.

“Hey Beans, where’re we going?”

“I don’t know, I just wanted to skate with you.”

“That’s sweet, did you hit your head?”

“Only a little.” Sam grabbed both of her wrists and spun her in a circle. She screamed before bursting into giggles.

“Fuck Sam! Don’t let me fall!” Hannah gripped Sam’s hands as tight as she could. He laughed at her before pulling her into his arms. She looked up at him and laughed and after a second she threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss.

Sam tensed up for a second before pulling her even closer and spinning her in a circle while kissing her. They broke apart and stood looking at each other for a second.

“I like you,” Sam blurted out, flushing bright red and refusing to make eye contact. Hannah touched the side of his face and smiled at him.

“I like you too.” She grabbed his hands and pulled him back to skating. He laughed and held her hands, helping her to spin and at one point even go backwards. They finally joined back up with the group who were all skating in different configurations now. 

Mike was carrying Sophie and holding Amanda’s hand. Lucy and Matt were trying to spin while holding each other’s arms and Cas was trying to figure out how to do jumps.

“Nice of you two to join us.” Amanda waved at them grinning.

“I’m cold!” Cas said, skating back to them and throwing her arms around Sam.

“Me too!” Matt’s teeth were chattering and he had his arms wrapped around his stomach.

“Well then, we have to get hot cocoa!” Amanda said, pulling Mike towards the edge of the rink. Everyone skated after them, chatting excitedly about everything and nothing. Sam grabbed Cas by the hands and pulled her back into the ice, spinning her in a circle.

“Can we come back?” Cas asked as they stopped spinning.

“Sure, and I’ll teach you some tricks.” Sam spun her around so she was skating backwards and helped guide her. 

“Thanks Sammy.” Cas grinned up at him and then they joined the rest of the group at the edge of the rink. Sam took Sophie back while everyone else took off their skates.

“Hey Soph, did you have fun? Did you fly with Sammy and Mikey?” Sam lifted Sophie into the air and giggled with her.

“S’me! M’ke!” Sophie was giggling and flailing her arms around. 

“Hey Mike! She said your name!” Sam called to Mike, pulling Sophie down to his chest and hugging her tight.

“Really?” Mike ran over with only one of his shoes tied. “Did you say Mikey?”

“M’ke! S’me!” Sophie reached out for Mike and squirmed until Sam handed her over. Mike held her close and tickled her stomach.

“Is my baby girl learning how to talk?”

“I think this means we’re her favorite,” Sam said, tugging off his skates and pulling on his shoes.

“Yeah yeah, you’re everyone’s favorite. C’mon I want cocoa.” Hannah grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the cocoa stand. Cas grabbed his other arm and joined her in pulling him towards the stand.

Mike followed behind, with Matt and Lucy jumping around him trying to get Sophie to say their names. Mike grinned at them all, glad that what had happend that morning with Santa seemed to have passed with minimal scarring.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
